ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Revenge
In Sweet Revenge, on Halloween Slimer and Fred head out to collect bags of goodies, but unbeknownst to them, Professor Dweeb teams up with Goolem and Zugg in a plan to get rid of Slimer.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 46. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Fred Peter Venkman Professor Dweeb Elizabeth Mrs. Dweeb Goolem Zugg Equipment Transdimensional Easy Lounger Lead Ghost Box Locations Firehouse Dweeb Residence Plot On Halloween night, Slimer finished dressing up as the superhero Mega-Man. Fred, dressed up Mega-Man's canine sidekick Mercury, handed Slimer his belt and helped tighten it. Slimer became caught up on the Ghostbusters' table tennis net and crashed into the rec room. Peter, dressed as Dracula, stepped in and surveyed the damage. He ordered Slimer to clean it up. Until then, he wasn't allowed to go trick or treating. Meanwhile, at the Dweeb residence, Professor Dweeb was dressed in his second greatest invention - the Inflatable Slimer Costume. Elizabeth was uninterested and turned away. Dweeb, without skipping a beat, unveiled his first greatest invention - the Transdimensional Easy Lounger. He planned to send Slimer back to the Ghost Zone. Dweeb sat in it and was teleported away. Elizabeth moved a lever and Dweeb returned. After he was slammed into the floor, Dweeb put Elizabeth's costume on her - a simple ghost costume (white blanket with eye holes). Elizabeth was uncooperative and argued this was all her plan, not Dweeb's. A voice called out for Dweeb, his mother. She wanted him to hand out candy to trick or treaters so she wouldn't miss her favorite show. Instead, Dweeb sneaked out the basement window. He retrieved Elizabeth and his candy bag. Slimer and Fred continued cleaning up at the Firehouse. It was too slow for Slimer so he formed a vortex and stuffed everything into a closet. Peter was impressed and let them go out. However, after they left, the stuff erupted out of the closet and piled atop Peter. Peter called out for Slimer and looked outside. He mistook Dweeb for Slimer and ordered him inside. Elsewhere, a ship unloaded a crate onto the harbor. The crane dropped the crate and it crashed open. Goolem and Zugg thawed out and immediately planned another revenge scheme on Slimer. Goolem declared they were going to scare Slimer out of this world. They tried to scare some children but they scared them back. Meanwhile, Dweeb finished cleaning up and stormed out. Peter inspected the work and congratulated 'Slimer.' On the way out, Dweeb saw his favorites, Crispy Crunch Bars, and tried to take some but Peter scolded him. Slimer and Fred stopped at a building but saw Goolem and Zugg. They pressed against the building and the ghosts ran right past them. Goolem and Zugg accosted Dweeb. Zugg tugged Dweeb's mask off. Goolem apologized and Dweeb gave him his business card. Elizabeth noticed Slimer and clamped down on his costume. Dweeb admonished Elizabeth but she wouldn't let go. The costume slipped off and Slimer was revealed. Slimer and Fred ran into an alley where Goolem and Zugg were waiting in a pair of garbage cans. Slimer and Fred slammed the cans shut and ran out the alley. Dweeb was waiting and trapped Slimer in a lead-lined box. He and Elizabeth departed in their van with Fred in hot pursuit. Goolem advised Zugg to hold off since they had Dweeb's address. Upon returning home, Dweeb tried to sneak past his mother. Mrs. Dweeb noticed and yelled at him for leaving. She didn't like having to walk up and down the stairs to hand out candy. Her favorite show, "Lifestyles of Rich People Who Buy Big Houses for Their Mothers" came on and she quickly became enthralled in it. Dweeb and Elizabeth headed downstairs. Dweeb strapped Slimer down on the Transdimensional Easy Lounger and sent him to the Ghost Zone. However, Slimer reappeared on the lounger. Dweeb doubled the power but caused a city-wide black out. Mrs. Dweeb was angry and ordered Dweeb to fix the television. Dweeb climbed up to the roof and worked on the antenna. Fred looked down the basement window and hopped in. Dweeb became entangled with the antenna. Fred took on Elizabeth and barked her into submission. Fred freed Slimer but Goolem and Zugg had arrived. Slimer got an idea and surrendered. He pleaded with Goolem to let him keep the easy lounger. Goolem became suspicious and forced Slimer away. He plopped down on the chair and ordered Zugg to bring him some peanuts. Slimer activated the lounger and Goolem vanished. He reappeared near the antenna and disappeared with Dweeb. Zugg returned and asked what happened to Goolem. Slimer easily tricked and told him he was in charge. Zugg sat on the chair and asked for some peanuts. Slimer teleported Zugg away. Slimer and Fred celebrated then overheard Mrs. Dweeb laughing about something. On her television set was Dweeb being chased by Goolem and Zugg at the South Pole. Back at the Firehouse, Peter stood watch as Slimer and Fred went over their goodies from a night of trick or treating. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on August 10, 17 and 24, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Sweet Revenge" (1988). *June Foray recorded alone on August 17, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Sweet Revenge" (1988). *Jeff Altman recorded alone on August 24, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Sweet Revenge" (1988). *This is a Halloween episode and Samhain isn't alluded to like in "The Halloween Door" *Slimer goes as a superhero named Mega-Man with Fred as Mega-Man's dog, Mercury. Interestingly enough, there is a video game character named Mega Man. Like the Mega-Man that Slimer dresses as, the super hero Superman has a dog named Krypto and also the video game character Mega Man wears a blue costume and also has a dog named Rush. *Fred's hat and costume is an allusion to the Greek messenger god, Mercury. *As the stuff comes crashing out of the closet, there are several animator's inside jokes such as, the TV says, "Funny stuff ehh? ... Hope so!" and a banner that reads "Hi Mom!" This is likely a nod to a similar gag in Merrie Melodies. *Professor Dweeb considers the Transdimensional Easy Lounger to be his first greatest invention. Professor Dweeb (2009). Slimer!- "Sweet Revenge" (1989) (DVD ts. 10:22-10:28). Time Life Entertainment. *Professor Dweeb's first name is revealed in this episode, Norman. Mrs. Dweeb (2009). Slimer!- "Sweet Revenge" (1989) (DVD ts. 11:07-11:08). Time Life Entertainment. *Professor Dweeb's mother, who is never fully seen, is voiced by June Foray.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 46. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Mrs. Dweeb's favorite TV show is "Lifestyles of Rich People Who Buy Big Houses for Their Mothers." Mrs. Dweeb (2009). Slimer!- "Sweet Revenge" (1989) (DVD ts. 11:09-11:15, 17:45-54). Time Life Entertainment. *Professor Dweeb's favorite candy bar is Crispy Crunch Bars. Professor Dweeb (2009). Slimer!- "Sweet Revenge" (1989) (DVD ts. 14:18-14:22). Time Life Entertainment. *Professor Dweeb gives Goolem his business card. The card reveals Dweeb's full name, address, and phone number: **Professor Norman Dweeb **1313 Reactor Rd. **New York, NY **555-1212 *Likely to be part of the educational mandate that governed the latter half of The Real Ghostbusters and all of Slimer!, Peter supervises Slimer and Fred as they go over their candy from trick or treating. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps SweetRevenge01.jpg SweetRevenge02.jpg SweetRevenge03.jpg SweetRevenge04.jpg SweetRevenge05.jpg SweetRevenge06.jpg SweetRevenge07.jpg SweetRevenge08.jpg SweetRevenge09.jpg SweetRevenge10.jpg SweetRevenge11.jpg SweetRevenge12.jpg Collages and Edits FirehouseinSweetRevengeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DweebResidenceinSweetRevengeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinSweetRevengeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DweebResidenceinSweetRevengeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DweebResidenceinSweetRevengeepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DweebResidenceinSweetRevengeepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 4 Category:S! Episode